Without Reason
by miyaftminatsri
Summary: ¿Cómo puede decir la persona a la que le dedicaste 6 años de tu vida, la persona que consideras una parte tuya, que la situación está irremediablemente rota, e irse así como así sólo porque no pasa nada? Debe ser algo que comió, es lo primero que piensa Oikawa. Bokuto se escapó sin razón y Oikawa está dispuesto a dar todo de el para que el vuelva.
1. Capítulo 1

De un día para otro Boku-chan se fue de mi vida.

No, no es que me dijese que necesitaba un tiempo para ver qué le pasaba. Esa pequeña mentira piadosa me hubiese dejado más tranquilo.

No.

No dijo que estuviésemos pasando un periodo difícil. Si me lo decía charlábamos un poco y veíamos lo que nos pasaba.

Es más, estaba convencido de que no pasaba nada.

Y parece que eso mismo hizo que para Bokuto la situación se tornase "irremediablemente rota". ¡ROTA! A él no le pasaba nada y solo por eso decide irse. ¿Se entiende lo desesperante de esta maldita situación?

¿Cómo puede decir la persona a la que le dedicaste seis años de tu vida, la persona que consideras una parte tuya, que la situación está irremediablemente rota, e irse, así como así sólo porque no pasa nada?

¿Cómo me pudo haber hecho esto a mí?

Un fastidio.

Es fácil decir que yo siempre negué la realidad, que puede ser que no haya visto todas las señales que Bokuto me daba de que nuestra relación no daba para más. No las vi porque no las hubo, lo juro por copia original de la película de E.T.

¿Piensan que nuestros amigos también sospecharon algo sobre esta abrupta ruptura? No, porque no había razones para sospechar. Esto demuestra que Boku-chan enloqueció de un día para otro.

Yo creo que debe ser algo que comió.

No, en serio, a veces pasa. Una de mis tías me contó que de niña era lo más tímida y virgen que había sobre el planeta Tierra, hasta que comió un pimiento asado y en el medio de una fiesta le dio un beso al chico que le gustaba. Eso pasa. El mundo es ancho y ajeno y cada hogar es un tema.

Pensándolo bien, no creo que haya sido eso. Que yo recuerde en casa jamás comimos pimientos asados ni nada que se le pareciese. Principalmente porque detesto los pimientos, y una vez que Bokuto amenazó con hacerlos, los escondí dentro de una caja en el cuarto de limpieza. Él lo descubrió unas cuantas semanas después cubiertos con una especie de moho, y quedó claro que nunca, nunca en esa casa comeríamos pimientos.

Yo pensé que le había causado gracias.

Pensé que le había parecido gracioso.

Pensé que yo le causaba gracia.

Ahora seguramente está comentando con su psicóloga mi asco a los horribles pimientos.

No puede haberme dejado porque no me gustan los pimientos, eso lo tengo claro.

Sin ir más lejos, el jamás soportó las fresas.

¿Se imaginan?

No conozco otras personas que no le gusten las fresas, ¡las fresas! Una fruta tan... tan... tan rica. ¡Fresas! Bueno, de acuerdo. A mí no me gustan los pimientos (cosa que después de todo, y por lo que sé, le pasa a millones de personas en el planeta) y a él no le gustan las fresas (algo bastante extraño porque la fresa es una fruta que le gusta a todo el mundo).

¿Eso es causal de divorcio?

No, porque si seis años de maravillosa convivencia se van por el drenaje sólo porque uno no soporta los pimientos y el otro las fresas esta vida es una verdadera porquería. De ser así, en la primera cita con alguien que entre en tus estándares para ocupar el lugar de pareja, tendrías que preguntar: "¿Pimientos o fresas?"

La respuesta, como se puede apreciar, es de vital importancia. De ahora en más, si en la primera cita no me quieren contestar esa pregunta, me voy a levantar y me voy a ir, porque esa persona no está preparada para la vida en convivencia.

No.

No debe haber sido eso.

Entonces, ¿Qué? ¿Las películas de terror?

Yo no soporto ver las adaptaciones cómicas siquiera, porque soy muy sensible, a la noche terminó soñando con monstruos y me levanto todo transpirando. En cambio, Bokuto muere por cualquier cosa que tenga sangre, sea viscosa o sea una nena que murió hace mil años de manera drástica e inhumana y yo no puedo con eso... ves a la chica correr por toda la casa buscando algo con que defenderse y encuentran algo sumamente inservible como una lámpara, y la pobre ingenua cree que con eso va a hacer algo. El monstruo de turno siempre gana, porque, aunque en la película te muestran que los matan y todos se van a su casa felices, te sale una mano o algo al final.

Una vez, Bokuto me dijo que no podía ser que fuese tan infantil. Que era hora de que viese una película de terror. Que no eran tan tétricas con yo creía. Fue a su pila de DVD y tomo "The Ring". Tanto insistió que la viera, que superemos mi miedo juntos (suena muy lindo eso de "superar miedos juntos" y más para mí que soy un romántico sin remedio) que acepte, pero claro puse mis condiciones:

— Bueno, pero no la vamos a ver de noche, va a ser a la hora de la siesta. Si hay sol. Con la ventana abierta. Y la radio baja, así puedo distraerme. Y me siento atrás tuyo así me tapo cuando aparezca la nenita esa muerta.

Fue así.

Él se moría de risa en las partes más terribles y yo cuestionaba la salud mental del guionista.

Estaba sentado detrás de Bokuto y lo abrazaba. En los momentos que aparecía la nena me escondía en su nuca y le dejaba besos o pequeñas mordidas y pellizcaba su panza. Bueno, panza. Panza jamás tuvo. Boku-chan es o era flaco y alto. Hermoso... sus ojos y su pelo lo hacían destacar del resto.

Hay dos cosas que me matan en cualquier chico. Una es la sonrisa amplia. La otra es un cuello largo. Cuando lo vi por primera vez quedé anonadado, como pasa en las películas cuando una chica ve a un chico, el tiempo se frena y se escucha el arpa de fondo. Y lo mejor de todo, me habían anticipado que iba a aparecer. Yukie y su rara adivinación con la escarcha del café me lo habían advertido.

— Buenos hombres hay, Oikawa. — me decía habitualmente mi amiga Yukie, que una vez al mes me obligaba a ser su conejillo de indias en este tema astral de la adivinación. — Es más, te envidio, hay muchos chicos interesados, jóvenes, solteros, en pareja, lindos, interesantes. ¡Y nada! ¡No les pones atención!

— No, Yukie. Ya me cansé de ese tipo de hombre, las aventuras de una sola noche en las que a las tres de la mañana tengo que decirle a mi acompañante "muy lindo el sexo, pero me gusta dormir solo" o "no te puedes quedar a dormir porque en un rato viene mi abuela que es de la prefectura vecina para que la acompañe al médico". Yo quiero enamorarme, tengo veintiún años y quiero estar en una relación estable. Ya estoy cansado de que los hombres pasen sin dejar marca en mi vida. Yo quiero algo especial.

— Homosexual está bien, pero que seas tan maricón es demasiado. ¡Tienes que tener sexo y divertirte! ¿Que no sabes que con sexo se conoce gente? ¡Dios le da pan a quien no tiene dientes!

— En todo caso querida, no me lo da de gratis, me lo ganó con el sudor de mi...

— No termines esa frase o vomitó, lo juro.

— ¡Vamos Yukie! ¡Dame algo bueno con tus poderes raros! Dime que me voy a enamorar, que voy a vivir una pasión abrazadera, que vamos a mirar películas de los 80' en el kotatsu las noches de invierno, que vamos a tener gatitos de mascota que vamos a tratar como hijos y que me va a regalar peluches y qué le voy a regalar cartas con corazones como chica de preparatoria.

— Si el amor te va a poner tan cursi, mejor que siga sin aparecer nadie.

Y todo siguió igual, hasta que una noche de julio en nuestras reuniones astrales habituales, un brillo en los ojos café de Yukie me anunció que llegaba lo que estaba esperando.

— Joven, extrovertido. Muy lindo. Qué suerte que tienes maldito Oikawa. Mira... — señaló un amorfo círculo de café al costado de la tasa. — Esa es la mancha del matrimonio. Pero legalmente el matrimonio no es posibilidad. Van a coincidir en todos los aspectos, sexuales, intelectuales, espirituales... Oikawa, si soy la bruja que creo que soy, estarás en pareja antes de que termine el mes.

Entonces apareció Makoto.

.

.

.

 _Muy buenas tardes y mucho gusto. Gracias por Darle Una Oportunidad a mi pequeño fic y Haber Llegado Hasta acá._

 _Primero Que Nada quiero aclarar por (por si no se Noto) Este fic es sobre mi favorita nave grieta_ _BokuOi_ _._  
 _Una pareja de la cual sea me enamoré perdidamente Despues de leer "escarcha del congelador" y creo ciegamente Que merecen Más amor._

Gracias a Dani ya Lau por _inspirarme_ _un Escribir de Nuevo. Y Gracias por enseñarme Weise this hermosa pareja._

 _Creo que no es Necesario un aclararlo Estas Alturas Pero los personajes pertenecen a El animado Haikyuu y Son Todos Propiedad de Furudate_ _Haruichi_ _._

Sin más Nada importante Que Decir que me retiro.

P / D: Los Capítulos (de Ser Posible) los voy a subir de Todos los Sábados. Por favor no se fien de mi palabra.


	2. Capítulo 2

Eso de las manchitas en las tazas me había sugestionado.

Estaba convencido de que el primer joven lindo que aparezca era para mí. Me lo había dicho Yukie, y Yukie tendrá defectos como todo el mundo. Claro, a veces la quieres matar sin dar ningún tipo de explicación de lo convencido que estás de que se lo merece; eso no impide que yo la quiera, pero hay algo con lo que tengo que ser absolutamente sincero. Con esto de la adivinación no se equivoca jamás. Lo que dice Yukie se cumple.

Fue rara como empezó su relación con lo esotérico, porque ella en realidad no se dedicaba a eso, simplemente una vez fue a que una señora le ayudará a guiarse en su futuro y descubrió la adivinación. Yukie mucho en eso no creía, pero estaba en un periodo depresivo, que es cuando te empezaste a agarrar de la adivinación, el yoga, el reiki, el herborismo, las velas, las milanesas de soja y cualquier otra salida espiritual. La señora le dijo a Yukie que era muy perceptiva y que si se ponía a estudiar iba a llegar muy lejos.

Así fue que Yukie empezó a estudiar, con esa señora, y así fue como anunció la llegada del amor de mi vida.

El problema de estas cosas raras de adivinación es que no te dan nombre, teléfono o dirección. En ese caso el juego de la copa es más completo porque tiene números y eso. Pero como te imaginarás yo eso no lo juego ni borracho. Me contaron que después en una de esas, se te queda el espíritu en tu casa y anda a saber qué tipo de espíritu se te puede quedar.

¿Y si queda alguno de esos que te asusta de noche?

No, gracias.

Yo jugué una sola vez y no en mi casa. Y jugué porque Bokuto lo propuso en casa de Yukie. Y aunque estaba muerto de miedo casi no lo demostré, excepto por el hecho de que salí corriendo a vomitar cuando la copa se paró frente a mí. El espíritu quería hablar conmigo para ajustar cuentas por mis vidas pasadas, porque parece que le había jodido la vida a un hombre allá por el 1460. Apenas me puedo hacer cargo de lo que hice mal con Boku-chan, y este me pasa facturas de quinientos cincuenta años atrás.

Como decía, las cartas no dan nombre ni dirección, así que cuando conocí a Makoto horas después de la adivinación de Yukie pensé que era el elegido.

"¿Cómo pudiste confundirte tanto?", me dijo Bokuto cuando le conté. Ahora me pregunto, ¿cuándo me confundí? Eh, búho idiota. ¿Cuando? Ja ¿Viste que uno es dueño de sus silencios y esclavo de sus palabras?

A lo que iba, fue así.

El semáforo autorizó el paso del peatón. Iba cruzando una esquina céntrica, cuando vi que se me venía encima una bicicleta con un joven lindo arriba. Visto a los tres días, yo ya sabía que no era lindo. Era más bien feo, y no solo en su apariencia. Pero bueno, la situación típica de shojo, la tarde lluviosa de julio, la predicción de Yukie.

Yo me dije "es él".

Más todavía cuando, los dos en el suelo, rodeados por automovilistas tocándonos bocina, nos empezamos a reír, echándonos la culpa mutuamente. Pero no que él dijera que la culpa era mía, y yo que la culpa era de él.

No.

Cada uno quería hacerse cargo del mini choque.

Pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

Una salida a un lugar de comida rápida después estábamos en casa, enredados en las sábanas de mi cama.  
Debo decir que Makoto tenía algunas virtudes que cada tanto, en las noches lluviosas, puedo recordar con nostalgia y alegría.

Pero nada más.

Claro que yo estaba tan sugestionado por la lectura de Yukie que hice hasta lo impensable para ser lo más simpático posible.

Y lo logré.

Uno sabe que cuando se lo propone, lo consigue. Bueno no siempre, pero estaba decidido. Más que cuando quería arrancar con un solo saque la cabeza de Ushijima.

Entonces con un conjunto de pequeños detalles y mucha determinación, Makoto cayó rendido a mis pies. No es que se haya enamorado el día que me conoció. Quedó locamente encantado. Lo deje literalmente muerto de amor.

Yo intente enamorarme. Puse la mejor voluntad. Me quise convencer. Lo intenté, juro que lo intenté. No me enamoré pero hice como que sí, porque las manchas sin forma no se equivocan.

Algo me decía que quizás Makoto no fuera el caballero de brillante armadura que apareció en las precauciones de Yukie.

No sé.

Yo no me lo había imaginado así. Yo creí que se iba a tratar de alguien más alocado, alguien que de completamente vuelta mi mundo. Además, como ya dije, no era lindo. Y yo estaba convencido de que el amor de mi vida tenía que ser lindo. Pero no más lindo que yo.

Y no solo es que yo sea visualmente agradable (que lo soy, eso no hay duda, ambos sexos y de todas las edades suspiran por mi). Y encima, dame dos minutos para hablarte y ¡Plop! Soy demasiado simpático. Seguro puedo sacar más de una risa a la gente. Pero no todo es perfecto, porque a medida que me conocen se dan cuenta de lo pedante y ligeramente insoportable que soy. Y no, no me cuesta reconocerlo porque soy bastante objetivo conmigo mismo.

Aunque por las actuales circunstancias, véase el amor de mi vida me abandona sin razón aparente, no para de llorar de día y de noche, soy más insoportable que simpático pero es algo pasajero. De momento me lleva año y media, pero en algún momento se le irá a pasar.

Volviendo a Makoto. El primer llamado de atención con respecto a mi equivocación sobre el caballero que me pronóstico Yukie (que me enteré después que a todo el mundo le resultaba evidente que iba a ser una relación destinada al fracaso) me lo dio mi mejor amigo, Iwaizumi.

— Mierdakawa, discúlpame, pero ¿No está un poco apartado Makoto? — me dijo, después de tomar unas copas en el bar frente a la Facultad de Medicina, donde él estudiaba.

Iwa-chan era para mí un oráculo heterosexual. Somos amigos hace muchísimos años, desde que íbamos juntos a primaria. Él fue el primero en saber que me gustan los hombres, justamente cuando le dije que estaba enamorado de él. Y él con la sutileza de siempre me dijo "Eres gay"

"Eres gay"

Una cosa súper dulce para decirle a un amigo de toda la vida. Más cuando tú, efectivamente, eres gay y todavía no lo sabes. Buenos, yo me enteré así.  
Me enteré porque mi mejor amigo Iwaizumi me lo dijo, una tarde en la que practicábamos con la pelota de vóley en el patio de su casa.

Yo no sabía cómo se respondía a la frase "eres gay", además porque no me lo dijo como lo dirían otros a lo largo de mi vida, como insulto o para menospreciarme.

No, me lo dijo como un diagnóstico.  
Iwa-chan era una persona magnífica. A él no le molestaba que fuera gay, solo que no lo era. Y entonces se frustró mi primer romance el mismo día en que podría haber empezado. Desde ese momento fuimos amigos inseparables, y cuando voy a hacer algo idiota pienso en que haría él, y él hace lo mismo y todas esas cosas de mejores amigos.

Mis amigos gays envidian mi amistad heterosexual.

Y sé que todos, absolutamente todos, creen que alguna vez me acosté con él. A mí me encanta que lo piensen, por eso no lo desmiento. Y Hajime asegura que muchos de sus amigos piensan lo mismo, y tampoco hace nada para desmentirlo. En todo caso, tuve activa participación en la búsqueda, el encuentro, la persecución y la obtención del "sí" por parte de quién en el futuro sería su esposa y madre de sus hasta ahora dos hijos, Yachi. Ella es una chica bajita y con parecido indiscutible a un pequeño cachorro, dos años más chica que nosotros. Iwaizumi asegura era mánager de Karasuno, lo cual me niego a aceptar porque estoy 72% seguro de que la mánager de Karasuno era una chica morena de lentes. Al poco tiempo me hice muy amigo de Yachi, adoptándola como mi pequeña hija. Mi mejor amigo tuvo activa participación en la búsqueda, el encuentro, la persecución y la obtención del "sí" y el desmoronamiento provocado por el "chau" de parte de quién en el futuro sería mi... Bokuto.

Iwa-chan es el hombre de mi vida, más todavía que Bokuto, porque va a permanecer aun cuando Boku-chan desaparezca para siempre... ¿qué estoy diciendo? Si está claro que el problema de ese búho idiota es una cuestión momentánea, un pequeño problema, algo que comió, una cosita de nada. Que le lleve ya casi dos años... bueno, las crisis son así, pero va a volver.

Es cierto, está tardando un poco el imbécil.

Pero yo tengo tanto tiempo para esperarle que mucho no me importa.  
Aunque no entiendo bien por qué estamos desperdiciando tantos meses que podríamos haber pasado juntos. En fin, Bokuto va a volver.

Nunca lo dudé.

Él sí, pero, ¿qué puedo hacer yo?  
Y Makoto —si, como de costumbre Iwa-chan tenía razón— era un poco apartado.

Ojo, me lo dijo de buena manera Iwaizumi, como dice todas las cosas desde que dejamos de comunicarnos a golpes. Bien. Iwa-chan con el paso del tiempo se volvió muy inteligente y perceptivo. La primera noche que pasamos juntos con Makoto fue la noche del día que chocamos. Y algo empezó a funcionar mal ahí mismo.

Esas manchitas de café, obvio, venían fallidas.

El maravilloso amor con Makoto duró tres días más.

Uno de esos días salimos a correr y Makoto termino vaciando su botella de bebida energética sobre mí. No pregunten cómo, porque ni yo lo sé. Al final, terminé caminando treinta cuadras hasta mi casa con ese engrudo cítrico en toda mi ropa. El moría de risa y prometió hacer no sé qué cosa con la lengua que no le dejé porque bastante asco me daba andar por ahí como un helado humano de naranja. Después de bañarme le conté que Iwaizumi y Yachi nos habían invitado a cenar.

Él estaba contentísimo de ir a cenar con mis amigos heterosexuales. Era como entrar en la familia.

Llegamos al restaurante y enseguida noté que la cosa no iba a funcionar. Y también lo notaron Makoto, Yachi e Iwa-chan.

No coincidieron en nada.

Pero es que todas las veces anteriores que salía a cenar con Iwaizumi y Yachi, siempre la silla de al lado mío quedaba vacía, y yo le decía: "Ustedes tienen la mente abierta en cuanto a mi homosexualidad, pero quiero ver que cuando yo esté con alguien, les va a gustar que salgamos los cuatro". Y Yachi mi dijo: "No entiendo por qué piensas que no nos va a gustar. No seas prejuicioso. Nosotros no lo somos. Qué te gustan los chicos es bastante entendible. A mí también me gustan. Y como eres nuestro amigo, tu novio o lo que fuere, es bienvenido".

Iwaizumi pensaba igual.

También me lo dijo.

Solo que a él no le gustaban los hombres.

Makoto no fue bienvenido, entre otras cosas, porque de verdad yo no lo hice sentir bienvenido. Todo empezó mal y como no podía ser de otra forma terminó peor.

Y no es que Makoto no hubiese puesto empeño en caer bien.

Puso mucho.

Muchísimo.

Exageradamente.

Empezó a alabar la heterosexualidad de los chicos. Qué es así era una buena manera de vivir. Que en realidad los homosexuales de molestar un poco. Terminó el discurso como todo un homofóbico y los chicos querían cambiar de tema y no lograban nada, el volvía con la familia, con la tradición, con la patria, con la rectitud, con tener una vida sana.

Era un maldito homosexual homofóbico toda una rareza su tipo.

Y bueno todo terminó mal. En un momento me sature, le dije que era un maldito homofóbico, me paré y gentilmente lo empuje hacia la puerta gritando cosas amorosas como: "¡Puto de mierda! ¡Anda a cagar! ¡Sal de mi vista!"

Y volví a la mesa.

Iwaizumi ya había pedido una botella de vino y ahí nos quedamos brindando por nuestra primera cenar con un homosexual homofóbico. Iwaizumi y Yachi estuvieron también en su defensa del derecho a la diferencia que sólo le falta que subieran en la mesa a revolear la distintiva bandera arcoíris y al grito de: "¡Amar es amar! ¡Viva la igualdad! ¡La homosexualidad no es una enfermedad la homofobia sí!".

Esa noche perdí lo que habría sido un romance y me di cuenta que tenía dos amigos magníficos con los que siempre, siempre iba a poder contar.

Y eso no se paga con nada.


	3. Capítulo 3

Makoto no era el caballero de las adivinaciones, eso estaba claro pero, ¿habrá sido Bokuto?

"Entendimiento total en todos los frentes" me había dicho Yukie.

¿Y si me equivoqué de nuevo?

¿Y si no era así?

¿Y si mientras más me enamoraba de Boku-chan pensando que era el caballero que venía a ponerle alegría a mi vida, el hombre de mi vida pasaba por al lado mío, me sonreía y yo no lo miraba? (Bueno, eso es medio imposible. Soy incapaz de no mirar a un hombre que pasa y me sonríe).

Pero bueno, ¿dónde estará, entonces, el caballero del entendimiento total?

De ninguna manera.

El amor de mi vida es Bokuto.

Que esté ahora un poquito confundido, que me haya gritado "¡Oikawa déjame solo!", que me haya asegurado que solo le produzco tedio, que me pidiera por favor que no lo llame nunca más, bueno... son circunstancias. Desagradables, por cierto, pero solo circunstancias.

El amor de mi vida es Bokuto Kotarou y acá estoy yo, esperando que él se vuelva a dar cuenta de que... pero, ¿yo seré el amor de la vida de Boku-chan?

Las manchas de café no dijeron nada al respecto.

Él nunca dejó que Yukie le leyera la suerte. Ya había sido suficiente ser su conejo de indias en la escuela. ¿No les mencioné que Bokuto y Yukie estaban en el mismo equipo en secundaria? Al parecer era un equipo muy bueno, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de enfrentarlos debido a situaciones que no quiero recordar.

Volviendo al tema, ¿Tan mal estarán las cosas que él puede ser el amor de mi vida y yo no sea el de la suya?

Aunque cuando entró al taller, estaba más que convencido que era él.

Estaba en cuarto año de mis estudios universitarios y ya me había aburrido de mi rutina. Por lo que me había anotado a principio de año es un nuevo taller de astronomía, donde pasábamos la tarde hablando de que planetas podrían ser habitables y cuáles no, la información que sacaba de ahí no me ayudaba mucho, pero las opiniones "expertas" de los alumnos de primer y segundo año de alguna carrera biológica me servían para inspirarme y seguir con mi tesis (ah, no lo dije todavía, pero tengo un título en astrobiología y doy clases en la universidad donde estudié).

Era un 20 de julio.

Para mi mayor alegría, el día de mi cumpleaños. Estábamos a un día de comenzar las vacaciones de verano y Azuma, el profesor encargado del taller, cerraba las inscripciones para el segundo semestre.

Cómo se estarán imaginando por la puerta de la biblioteca, esa tarde de calor insoportable y mucha humedad, entró Bokuto.

Yo estaba sentado cuando el profesor se acercó al chico nuevo. Ya nos habían anticipado que teníamos un nuevo compañero pero nada más.

Y entonces entró Bokuto. Sonrisa amplia, cuello largo.

Bingo.

Flaco y alto.

Cuerpo trabajado.

¡Qué lindo, Dios, qué lindo!

Ojos grandes y de un color raro, parecía un búho. Pelo negro con unas muy raras canas blancas, seguramente era su toque distintivo. Tenía puestos unos jeans cortos, una remera con muchas figuras geométricas de colores y un gorro azul, que si recorres nuestro álbum de fotos (mejor lo que quedó de ellos después del lamentable reparto, uno de los peores momentos de mi vida que no se lo deseo ni a Tobio ni a Ushijima, "está foto es tuya, esta es mía, y con esta que estamos los dos, ¿qué hacemos?, ¿la partimos al medio?" Y aunque no lo crean, sí, la partimos al medio, solo que como estábamos abrazados a mí me quedó su mano y a él la mía), digo, que si miras las fotos de nuestra historia verás que yo lo luzco en más de una oportunidad, porque ese gorro azul fue para mí el inicio de todo.

—¡Qué lindo...!

Como todos me miraron porque no se esperaban que el Idol escolar que cautivaba a todas las chicas elogiase la belleza incomparable de un chico, solo puede agregar.

—¡...gorro!

Y cambió mi vida.

.

.

.

 ** _Bueno, no me gusta dejar comentarios al final, ya que creo que entran a leer la historia y no las boludeces que escribo. Pero, esta vez creo que es necesario._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen este pequeño proyecto y también gradecer todas las reviews que dejan. Me alegra mucho el día leer sus comentarios y ver que les gusta mi obra._**

 ** _Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo._**


	4. Capítulo 4

Él me miró y me sonrió.

A ver, no sé cómo describir esta situación.

Él y yo ahí por primera vez.

Yo, con la certeza de que era el príncipe que me había pronosticado Yukie.

Él, con una fascinación por todo lo desconocido.

Empecé a hablar.

Casi naturalmente el grupo dejó que yo copase la charla, que expusiese mis hechizantes conocimientos sobre las peculiaridades de cada planeta y sus probabilidades de estar habitado.

Esa tarde hablé y hablé. Hice chistes deliciosos y comentarios muy agudos sobre temas de los que tenía un conocimiento mínimo.

Bokuto quedó embobado.

Al terminar la charla, Makki sacó la torta que había traído por mi cumpleaños.

Tenía un pequeño cartel hecho de chocolate que decía "Feliz cumpleaños Oikawa", nada muy creativo, y una vela llena de brillos dorados. Al soplar las velas pedí en lo bajo tres deseos:

1\. Bokuto Kotarou

2\. Bokuto Kotarou

3\. Boludo Kotarou

Y lo miré directo a los ojos.

Él lo noto, porque entre el segundo y tercer deseo, bajo la vista y no pude ver si estaba colorado porque el profesor había apagado las luces.

Vino entonces el momento de la verdad.

En la puerta de la biblioteca nos despedimos, resulta que Bokuto (y otros compañeros con los que siempre caminaba pero en ese momento odiaba) iba a la parada del colectivo que está en dirección a mi casa. Había mucha humedad, esa humedad que queda en el aire después de los días lluviosos que siempre me reciben para mi cumpleaños y tanto me molesta porque no entiendo cómo fueron a elegir para mi nacimiento la peor época del año, con esas lluvias, el momento más horroroso del año.

Casi sin darnos cuenta (je, yo sí me di cuenta) nos fuimos quedando solos con Boku-chan, y empezamos a caminar. Su voz era grave pero contrarrestaba completamente con su personalidad algo ¿infantil? Hasta el día de hoy no sé cómo describir la personalidad de este chico.

Los heterosexuales la tienen más fácil en estas circunstancias.

Ellos saben que ellas son mujeres y que -en su gran mayoría- gustan de hombres.

Ellas saben que ellos son hombres y que -en su gran mayoría- gustan de mujeres.

No corren el riesgo de que los miren con sorpresa diciéndoles "pero… te confundiste"

Yo de Bokuto no sabía más que el nombre. Y en ese momento era de vital importancia saber su orientación sexual.

¿Y si era un "chico bien" como Iwa-chan, que dice que respeta mis gustos pero los de él son diferentes?

¿Y si me habla de su novia? (Que seguro es un encanto y aunque quiera odiarla no voy a poder).

¿Y si miraba disimuladamente a las chicas que pasaban por el lugar metidas en sus pantalones ajustados y remeras cortas?

¿Y si por error no era gay?

¡Basta de amigos comprensivos que no tienen sexo! De esos ya tenía y no me apetecía aumentar esa lista. Yo estaba buscando otra cosa. (Valga la redundancia: vivir una pasión abrazadera, mirar películas de los 80' en el kotatsu las noches de invierno, etc.)

No miró a una sola chica en las cinco cuadras que caminamos juntos.

No me habló de su novia.

Teníamos la misma edad.

Jugaba al vóley igual que yo. Resulta que era el cuarto o tercero mejor de Japón. Le gustaban los búhos y hay que decir que tenía un parecido a ellos. Me habló de su mejor amigo, Kuroo, y de lo que fue su mejor armador, un tal Akaashi (sí me dieron celos, no hay mejor armador que yo).

También dijo que sabía hacer _lemon pie_ y le salía "medianamente comestible"

Vivía con sus padres y su hermano mayor.

Estaba en primer año de ingeniería química porque sus padres lo obligaron. En los dos años anteriores estuvo estudiando psicología pero descubrió que no era para él.

Se ponía colorado cuando lo miraba a los ojos y me quedaba callado.

Llegamos a una esquina, él tenía que seguir una cuadra a la izquierda para llegar a su parada de bus, yo tenía que ir en dirección opuesta.

Le dije que si quería tomar un café.

Me dijo que lo esperaban en casa.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, casi en la comisura de los labios y se fue. Corriendo. Sentía que estaba en una telenovela. Me quede parado en esa esquina. Me quedé con el beso en la comisura y los ojos húmedos. Y con el pecho saltando y con el corazón agitado y seguro que mis piernas ya no podían sostener mi propio peso.

Me quedé mirando cómo se iba.

Cuando ya supe que no iba a volver, respiré hondo y seguí caminando.

Hice una cuadra y no sé porque necesite volver a esa esquina, vi que él también volvía sobre sus pasos. Estábamos de nuevo ahí. En esa maldita esquina.

—No me esperan en casa, mis padres no están.

Y entonces sin importar que la gente nos viera, Bokuto me abrazó y me besó en la boca.

¡Nueve de la noche en una esquina cualquiera de Tokio!

Yo con mis veintiún años recién cumplidos nunca había hecho algo así.

Llegados a este punto, ¿cómo se seguía?

Bueno, en realidad, fue la primera vez que me pasó algo que me iba a seguir pasando a lo largo del tiempo y que todavía me dura. La absoluta ignorancia de cómo sigue todo. Aunque, no creo que este del todo mal. De verdad, me gusta bastante esa incertidumbre. Después de todo, ¿quién sabe que va a pasar de ahora en más? Además, si lo supieras, ¿cuál sería la gracia?

Prefiero las sorpresas. O a lo mejor soy un inmaduro. En todo caso, igual quiero que Yukie me lea la fortuna todos los meses. Es algo contradictorio.

—Yo no sé qué es esto porque no me pasó antes. No sé si lo estoy haciendo bien o mal. No sé cómo se hace. Solo sé que no podía llegar a mi casa sin hacerlo. Fue algo que mi cabeza me gritaba que haga, ¿suena muy idiota? — me dijo.

Lo que precisábamos con urgencia en ese momento era un lugar para estar solos y tranquilos. Intimidad. La cueva donde mirar películas ochenteras. Por suerte estábamos cerca de casa. No hizo falta invitarlo, empezamos a caminar uno al lado del otro.

Yo lo miraba y me daba por reír.

El me miraba y bajaba la vista. El beso anterior había dejado paso a una especie de vergüenza adolescente.

Ahora solo estaba preguntándome si al llegar a casa debía decir algo o dejar que las cosas pasen así como pasaron en el primer beso.

¡Y no tenía preservativos!

Sí. Por primera vez, estaba llegando a casa con un chico hermoso encima, y no estaba preparado para el momento de la cama.

Aunque solo quería hablar con él largo y tendido, tomando una cerveza en el balcón, mirando las estrellas.

Y estaba seguro de que él pensaba lo mismo. Tanto me pareció comprenderlo, tan unido me sentía con él que podría haber apostado dinero a que pensaba lo mismo. Que estaba pensando más en hablar que en una cama caliente.

Si, podía sentirlo.

Telepatía.

Él esperaba una noche tierna y cálida (y no hablo solo por el clima).

Él quería una charla a fondo donde nuestras almas se encontrasen y uniesen por primera vez.

—¿Tienes condones? — preguntó cuándo pasamos por la tienda de la señora Hoshizora. Mi cara entera dijo que no, entró al negocio y los compró.

Yo me quedé en la puerta porque me daba vergüenza entrar a comprar preservativos con otro chico en el almacén de la señora a la que le compraba dulces y agua mineral todos los días. Pero él, sin problemas, cuando la señora preguntó cuáles quería, me miro y preguntó:

—¿Cuales?

A penas me escuche decir "cualquiera". No sabía que podía hablar con la cara de piedra que me había quedado.

Bueno, la cosa venía así.

Quizás no estuviera mal una desenfrenada noche de pasión, un encuentro ardiente para después, en la mansedumbre de la noche, ver que hacíamos con nuestras almas.

Sí, sí, no estaba mal.

Es más, yo también estaba pensando en la cama.

Nunca me resultó tan largo el viaje en ascensor. Tardamos horas en hacer los siete pisos. Horas que aprovechamos para un beso apasionado, un entrecruzarse de lenguas, brazos, piernas y no sé cómo el ya no tenía puesta su remera con dibujos raros y yo perdía mi cinturón, y antes de llegar al quinto piso buscó el botón de mi pantalón y lo encontró y yo encontré el suyo. Y así, todos desacomodados y rojos, con los pantalones por el piso y las remeras en anda a saber dónde, intenté abrir la puerta de mi departamento, pero no sé porque, al apoyarme para poner la llave, la puerta se abrió sola y me caí, semidesnudo.

Y al segundo, Bokuto cayó sobre mí.

Y todos mis amigos que me habían invadido la casa para una fiesta sorpresa, con globos y bonetes, me gritaron: "¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

Y tuve un feliz cumpleaños.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Es hora de mis comentarios molestos que no le importan a nadie y espero que alguien lea -baile sensualon- okno._

 _Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que leen Without Reason. Significa mucho para mi, cada comentario me alegran mucho._

 _Espero les guste este capítulo 4, la verdad es mi favorito. Se siente especial narrar el cumpleaños de Oikawa el día de mi cumpleaños (7/02) número 19. Así que (lamento repetirme) espero les guste._

 _Como siempre gracias_ _Layla Redfox_ _por las correcciones. Y ya que estamos gracias por el fic que me regalaste._

 ** _Ahora una aclaración:_** _la historia (por si no lo dejo claro, que es mi mayor miedo) se trata del Oikawa del presente narrando como conoció a Bokuto, osea el pasado. En algún momento la historia engancha con el presente y espero poder hacerlo bien._


	5. Capítulo 5

En una semana estábamos viviendo juntos.

Es increíble con la facilidad con que se puede decir esa frase, como pierde peso ahora que te lo cuento: "en una semana estábamos viviendo juntos" ¡Por favor! Parece que fue que Boku-chan agarró sus cosas y se instaló en mi casa y estábamos re contentos y comíamos perdices y los pajaritos cantaban a nuestro alrededor.

No fue así.

Bokuto no pudo agarrar nada de ropa porque entre su hermano y sus padres no le dieron tiempo a nada.

Lo echaron.

Literalmente.

Le dijeron cosas dulces como:

 _"_ _Estas muerto para nosotros"_

 _"_ _Prefiero un hijo asesino antes que un hijo homosexual"_

 _"_ _¿Cómo nos hiciste esto a nosotros que hicimos todo por ti?"_

 _"_ _¿Cómo le vamos a contar está vergüenza a la familia?"_

Y algunas otras frases que demuestran hasta qué punto la familia es el lugar en el que mejor se te acoge y el bastión que te va a defender en los peores momentos.

Desde mi cumpleaños en adelante, Boku-chan pasó a dormir en mi casa todas las noches. Yo salía tarde de mi trabajo de medio tiempo y cerca de las diez de la noche escuchaba los tres toques mágicos del portero eléctrico.

Era nuestra señal.

Entonces subía y bueno… saciábamos las necesidades físicas del cuerpo humano. Después, la charla en mi futón, las expectativas de un futuro que parecía lejano. Y perfecto, como todo lo lejano. Mi departamento era todavía un departamento, no un hogar, era algo que había comparado con mis ahorros de toda la vida y grandes donaciones de mis padres y de Iwa-chan, las cuales devuelvo en cuotas mensuales.

No tenía un futón extra o uno para dos personas. Bueno, no tenía casi nada, excepto una heladera, una pequeña mesa ratona, un sillón para máximo tres personas apretadas y alguno que otro electrodoméstico que ya no se necesitaba en la casa de mis padres. Y un kotatsu, mi mayor y nuevo lujo, regalado por mis padres en mi último cumpleaños. Y muchos libros, demasiados, algunos en estanterías, otros amontonados en el suelo. Y cajas vacías de pizza que servían como platos. Platos de pizza, claro, menú fijo de todos los días, excepto las noches en las que Yachi cocinaba para el grupo, eran los únicos días en los que la arrocera se usaba.

Hasta el momento ni el orden ni el confort, y mucho menos el lujo, habían entrado en mi departamento. No es que yo no quisiera, sino que no tenía con que, había gastado todo en conseguir la cueva de soltero con la que todos sueñan. Trabajaba a medio tiempo cuando el estudio me lo permitía, pagaba lo mínimo e indispensable. Ahorraba lo que mi cartera me permitía, y no podía desperdiciarlo en lujos. Los quería, pero no podía. Mi departamento, aunque sin una pizca de decoración, era un buen lugar para vivir: baño amplio, un gran dormitorio, cocina, comedor y balcón con vista a la gran ciudad.

Y además, vivir era una cosa que yo hacía sin darme mucha cuenta porque no estaba enamorado.

Cerca de las seis de la mañana, Boku-chan, casi sin que yo me despertase, se levantaba, se vestía, bajaba con mi llave, abría la puerta del edificio, la dejaba abierta, subía otra vez, me dejaba la llave en su medio lado del futón y volvía a bajar para irse.

Al principio sus padres no notaron que llegaba tan tarde.

Pero un día olvido sus llaves en mi departamento. Eran las siete de la mañana y le llevaría casi dos horas ir y volver hasta el piso, así que Boku-chan no tuvo otra opción que tocar el timbre. Al cuarto día que se dejó las llaves, sus padres le dijeron que no le abrirían más la puerta a esa hora.

Bokuto, sin preocuparse demasiado, fue a bañarse con tan mala suerte que su madre, que lo seguía por todo el departamento llenándolo de reproches, estaba ahí cuando se sacó la camisa y noto en su espalda tres manchas violetas. Había sido una noche de aquellas, comprenderás. Fastidiado por el acoso, y siendo siempre tan sincero y dotado con poca tacto, Bokuto no tuvo mejor idea que contarle toda la verdad a sus padres.

—¡Y no le echen la culpa a Oikawa, que por supuesto no fue el primero! — les gritó despertando a Kouki, el hermano, un oso de dos metros que tenía el doble de cuerpo que yo de 27 años, que sí, fue el primero en querer pegarle.

Apenas me lo contó yo ya estaba pensando "¿cómo que no soy el primero?", pero como estaba llorando y tratando de contener al nervioso Bokuto, me pareció que el reproche era innecesario.

Después, nunca le pregunté.

Ese es un tema que ha quedado pendiente.

¿Cómo que no fui primero?

¿Cuantos más habían pasado por ese cuerpo?

¿En qué historia habrá estado metido?

Ahora que lo pienso, ni sé si hizo tan bien la señora Bokuto cuando impidió que Kouki le metiese un zurdazo en el hígado. Ahora yo también se lo metería.

No, es mentira.

Yo no le pegaría a Bokuto.

Al menos, no un zurdazo en el hígado.

No manejo bien la izquierda.

Faltaba poco para las nueve de la mañana todavía cuando sonaron los tres timbres en casa. Me sorprendí.

Yo estaba saliendo para dar clases cuando Boku-chan subió con los ojos rojizos y una remera transpirada, aunque pensé que era por el calor.

—No puedo volver más. Me quedé sin familia. Solo te tengo a ti — me dijo llorando mientras me abrazaba como nunca nadie me había abrazado antes, como nunca nadie me abrazaría después.

Y sí, sentí que estábamos solos en el mundo, porque el compromiso ni me parecía tan pesado.

Llamé a mi trabajo para decir que no iría. Le hice un té, le presté ropa y lloramos un poco, sentados en el suelo, viendo el día desde el ventanal del living por donde entraba el sol.

Ahí comencé a pensar que tal como venían las cosas, yo, aunque obsesionado por las predicciones de Yukie, no tenía demasiado claro que quisiera vivir con Boku-chan, así, de golpe. Sí, romance apasionado estaba bien, pero, ¿estábamos hablando de conciencia?

Es que hacía ya dos años vivía solo y me estaba poniendo más mañoso de lo que era. De golpe creí intuir que los canales de la tele iban a cambiar sin que yo tuviese el control en la mano, o que mis libros ordenados por autor dejen de estar ordenados.

Mi departamento no estaba preparado para la presencia de otro habitante.

Bokuto no estaba preparado.

Yo no estaba preparado.

Pero ahí estábamos, con su familia hecha una furia porque el hijo no iba a darles nietos, con Bokuto echado a mi lado "con lo puesto" (pantalón y remera) y yo haciéndome responsable de tres marcas violáceas en su espalda.

Y encima no había sido el primero.

Yo quería amor, claro, y los ositos de peluches, pero una cosa es una acampada de fin de semana y otra muy distinta dos cepillos de dientes, un despertador que no suena para vos y tener que negociar que cenar cada noche. No sé si quería que alguien me ocupará el baño o comiera de los dulces de fresa de mi tía (todavía no sabía de los extraños gustos de Bokuto Kotarou).

Yo no sabía si quería ver la luz desde la calle cuando mire a mi departamento, o dejar de seguir mi novela semanal porque a Boku-chan no le guste, o compartir a diario un futón para una persona.

Yo no sé si quería.

En una semana estábamos viviendo juntos.

Y sí, seguro, claro, lo habíamos decidido entre los dos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola de nuevo ~**

 **Primero que nada perdón por la demora.**

 **Segundo quiero agradecer a** **Layla_Redfox** **por su ayuda.**

 **Tercero quiero invitarlos a unirse a un grupo de Facebook que tenemos con** **Layla_Redfox** **y** **Harurueri** **donde se pueden compartir fics de Haikyuu llamado "~** ✿ **Haikyuu! Fanfic's** ✿ **~" (con florecitas y todo). Tambien voy a dejar el link en algún comentario.**

Quiero aprovechar para avisar que la próxima actualización va a ser el sábado 11 de marzo o el sábado 18. Ya que tengo que dar exámenes de ingreso y dependiendo de como me vaya va a ser mi humor para escribir. Nos vemos en dos o tres semanas lectores que lean esta modesta historia (?

 _Sin mas que agregar y siempre agradecida por su apoyo, me despido ~_


	6. Capítulo 6

La familia de Bokuto no se quedó alegre con el tema. Su familia era conservadora y no iba a permitirse tener un hijo homosexual. No podían mentirse diciendo "el nene se fue a estudiar al extranjero" y seguir con sus vidas. Parece que había que dar explicaciones a amigos, vecinos, familiares.

Lo que los padres de Boku-chan no sabían era que los vecinos sabían más que ellos sobre la vida de su hijo.

Los padres de las personas homosexuales se esfuerzan tanto por negar lo evidente, que son los últimos en enterarse, aunque lo pudieron haber intuido desde siempre.

—No, lo que pasa es que nuestro Kotarou es muy pícaro, por eso no tiene novia. A casa siempre lo llaman las chicas — se trataba de engañar a sí misma la señora Bokuto, porque a pesar de que lo llamaban las chicas los motivos estaban muy alejados de los que su madre imaginaba.

Boku-chan daba consejos, consejos amorosos, y las chicas (y sorprendentemente muchos chicos) confiaban en él. El chico era un desastre, pero buen consejero, ¿quién lo diría?

La familia estaba decidida a encontrar un culpable.

Ellos no habían criado a un degenerado.

El degenerado era yo.

Eso vino a decirme Kouki, el cual tenía un nombre tierno y un cuerpo de monstro, una tarde dos semanas después de comenzar mi convivencia con su hermano. Boku-chan no estaba, había ido a ver si encontraba un trabajo de medio tiempo, ya que perdió el apoyo económico de su familia.

—¿Oikawa Tooru? — preguntó una voz grabe por el portero eléctrico.

Esperaba que sea el cartero, pero lamentablemente no lo era, aunque sí quería entregarme algo.

Para que voy a negarlo, cuando subió me recordó a Iwaizumi, grande y con todas las ganas de partirme la cara. Me llamó la atención.

Además, ¿viste como son los hermanos de las personas que uno ama? Medio como caricaturas de esas personas. Ves en ellos los mismos rasgos que te enamoraron pero un poco corridos de lugar, un poco mal puestos, un poco como por error.

Pero claro, Kouki no venía muy amoroso a visitarme.

Él venía a pegarme porque yo era el degenerado que "se cogió a su hermanito". La frase era suya, yo solo la repito y no la desmiento.

A cierta edad -y los 21 años eran "cierta edad"- uno ya tiene claro su orientación sexual, o eso esperaba. Y cuando decides que eres gay, tienes que aguantar muchas miradas de asco. Aunque si tuvieras una oportunidad de explicar o de que te conozcan, las cosas quizá serían distintas, pero pocos son los que te dan la oportunidad.

Y entonces ya no te importa.

El germen de la vida y eso.

Y todos, absolutamente todos, me dijeron que ser gay era lo peor que me podía pasar. Algunos porque "les da asco". Otros con la excusa de "la vas a pasar mal". (A lo Sor Juana, "hombres necios que actuáis"). O porque es "antinatural" dicen los ecologistas del sexo.

Otros porque no entienden.

Imagínate que yo tenía que cambiar lo que sentía, lo que me nacía, no sabía ni me importaba de donde, porque los otros "no me entienden"

Lo único que se me ocurría decir es "problema tuyo"

Por un lado, tienes todas las maravillas del mundo heterosexual que te enseñan desde que naces, lo que escuchaste, lo que viste.

Por otro, que las mujeres te provocan mayor o menor respeto, alegría, admiración, bronca, etc, etc.

Pero de sexo, nada.

Y nada de elección o eso.

Yo no elegí nada. A mí me pasó esto.

Aquí estoy.

Me llamo Oikawa Tooru, soy la encarnación de la perfección, me gusta todo lo relacionado con el espacio, amo el vóley, veo y leo mangas shojos obligado por mi hermana desde que tengo memoria, soy dramático en exceso, adoro la literatura y a los hombres, también. Los pimientos no.

No pido tolerancia porque me parece ridículo.

¿Alguien me pidió tolerancia para ver como un chico lindo besa a una chica en la calle y le hace mimos como si nadie estuviese a su alrededor? La tolerancia es un prejuicio pero más light. Pedir tolerancia es aceptar que algo estás haciendo mal. Y yo no estoy haciéndole mal a nadie porque tu hermano quiso. Mi conducta, Kouki, no es antinatural. Nadie se hace homosexual por contagio ¿O tú no viviste los últimos 20 años de tu vida en la misma casa que un gay? ¿Y? ¿Te gusta la pija? Imagínate que no fueras mayoría, imagínate que nosotros fuésemos mayoría. Y que no te dejemos besar a tu novia por la calle ni en ningún lado. Que no les puedes contar a tus padres que te enamoraste y te sientes la mejor persona del mundo. Que no puedes llevar a tu pareja a ningún evento social. Que te obliguemos a que te avergüencen tus mejores sentimientos.

Imagínate que te obligásemos a besar a un hombre. Que tengas la obligación de participar de conversaciones que hablen de lo hermoso que es el amor homosexual para que no te marginen.

Kouki, sin embargo, fue una piedra.

No hubo razonamiento ni lógica que quisiera seguir.

Vamos, lo que quería es pegarme.

Y yo estuve dispuesto para la pelea. No es que corra sangre Tyson por mis venas pero soy hombre, aunque eso no me justifique para pelear, no voy a dejarme golpear. Tengo mi orgullo, y es bastante grade. Y si bien las peleas jamás fueron mi fuerte, más bien el de Iwa-chan, sé poner un buen derechazo en la mandíbula de ser necesario. Y seguirlo por otro en el estómago, todas enseñanzas de mi mejor amigo a lo largo de nuestra vida. Mi cuñado se sorprendió, es cierto, pero fue rápido para devolverlo, dejándome como regalo un ojo un poco mucho morado. Sin embargo, la patada en los huevos, técnica eficaz para frenar una pelea, lo dejó en el piso y sin ganas de hacerse el defensor de la heterosexualidad.

Al grito de "¡me las vas a pagar!" se levantó y se fue. Y yo fui a ponerme una bolsa de guisantes congelados en el ojo para que no se hinche de más.

Y para aclarar, no creo mucho en la violencia pero a veces –ojo, solo a veces- no viene nada mal.

El problema es saber cuándo.


	7. Capítulo 7

En el segundo intento por llevarse otra vez la oveja descarriada, la familia tuvo mejor suerte. Fue una semana después y Bokuto ya había vuelto a algunas clases de la universidad. Yo estaba dando clases en un orfanato católico de bajos recursos, que había abierto hace poco y mi papá me ofreció como ayudante. No me negué, me encantaba enseñar, se me hacía fácil y divertido.

Me gustaba tratar de hacer las clases interesantes. Los chicos se divertían aprendiendo y eso me llenaba de orgullo. Pero bueno, eso no es lo importante, una de las tardes que estaba dando clases, Haruka, uno de los celadores, me avisa que un señor me estaba esperando. Le pregunté el nombre y cuando escuché el apellido (que no te voy a decir, si tú ya sabes) empecé a temblar.

Supe en el mismo momento que se trataba del padre de Boku-chan.

Con mi mejor cara de "profesor" le dije a Haruka que se encargara de la clase (los chicos tenían que escribir su interpretación de una poesía de hace trecientos años), salí al patio cubierto y lo que vi casi me desmayó.

Era como si a Bokuto los años lo hubieran hecho mierda de golpe.

Tenía la misma cara que me enamoraba pero absolutamente desdibujada, sin el brillo que me enceguecía, sin ese fondo mágico y cristalino. Un tipo flaco y largo con el mismo pelo desarreglado y canoso como Bokuto.

Le tendí la mano pero no me respondió el saludo.

—¿Eres Oikawa Tooru? — casi me aseguró.

—Sí, y no sé quién es usted — me puse serio, pensé que me iba a ayudar.

—Sabes muy bien, degenerado. Te digo una sola cosa, si ahora mismo no me aseguras que la próxima vez que Kotarou vaya a tu casa lo echas y lo haces volver a su casa, si no me lo aseguras, entro por esa puerta — señaló la dirección, donde estaba el cura que maneja el orfanato — y cuento todo ¡Y a ver qué haces, homosexual de mierda!

Mira mi situación. No digo que haya sido desesperante pero tampoco estaba en una cómoda hamaca paraguaya bebiendo un agua de coco debajo de una palmera.

¿Hasta dónde llegaría este hombre?

¿Se animaría? Porque hacer lo que prometía lo metía a él también en un escándalo. Porque si había que salir en los medios de comunicación, salíamos todos.

Y encima, yo tenía la espantosa sensación de que era absolutamente inocente. Si yo no hice nada, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando? Yo tenía 21. Bokuto, 20 (sí, por dos meses exactos es más chico que yo). Un día nos encontramos y nos enamoramos.

No sé por qué, te juro que pasaron ya ocho años y no sé por qué le dije:

—Vamos. Usted no entiende nada. Kotarou y yo nos queremos y eso es lo único que importa.

—No te hagas el erudito que no estoy jodiendo — y le saltaba la venita como a mí cuando le va bien a Ushijima —. Tú no tienes ni idea de quién es Bokuto Kotarou. Si estás rodeado de gente, cualquiera te da lo mismo, porque a los que son como tú cualquiera les da lo mismo ¿Por qué jodes la vida de mi hijo, degenerado? Si de aquí a un mes no te acordaras ni cómo se llama. Yo los conozco muy bien a ustedes.

—¿Sí? ¿Frecuenta el ambiente? ¿Su mujer no lo satisface? ¿Prefiere dar o recibir? — le dije, y no me digas que no estuve muy bien.

—No te rompo la cara porque no me quiero ensuciar. No digas que no te di una oportunidad —dijo, y salió para la dirección.

Salí corriendo y le dije al señor Bokuto:

—¡Espere!

—Tarde hablaste.

El sacerdote abría la puerta de su despacho en ese momento.

—¿Señor? — preguntó el Padre Marco, un extranjero que hablaba un poco mal el japonés todavía.

—¡Nada! — Me metí en el medio—, el señor me estaba buscando a mí. Es un familiar.

—Bueno, por favor, discutan sus problemas en otro lado. Esto es un lugar sagrado y estoy trabajando.

—¡Yo tengo algo para decir! — insistía el imbécil de mi futuro exsuegro.

—Sí, sí, pero dímelo a mí; ya mismo arreglamos esto — dije, y Marco cerró su puerta en nuestras caras.

—¿Echas a Kotarou?

—¿Me queda otra alternativa? — pregunté.

—Dame las llaves de tu casa — me ordenó.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

—Si voy y toco el portero, Kotarou no me va a atender. Y quiero arreglar esto ahora. Dame las llaves, o me pongo a gritar aquí mismo y tu imagen purita se cae.

—No te puedo dar la llave de mi casa, estás loco.

—Sí vas a poder, ¿o piensas que me voy a robar algo de tu aguantadero podrido?

Dijo «aguantadero podrido» y no se le movió nada en la cara ¡Aguantadero podrido! Donde había vivido casi un mes de un amor increíble y limpio. El lugar en donde había leído, soñado, discutido un mundo mejor y hasta cambiado un cuerito de una canilla que perdía una vez. (Bueno, en realidad comencé a cambiarlo, pero como no tenía las herramientas ni idea de a dónde iban a parar tantos caños, terminé llamando al portero, quien por una módica suma me solucionó el problema del cuerito y me cobró un poco más por desembrollar todo lo otro que rompí intentando el arreglo).

«Aguantadero podrido».

—¿Y cuándo me devuelve la llave?

—Te la voy a mandar, de eso no tengas ninguna duda.

—Espere, mejor vamos a casa. Esperamos a Boku-chan, pero no me haga darle la llave. No puedo darle la llave de mi casa.

Por unos segundos perdió la apariencia de neandertal y pareció hacer algo que tuviera que ver con «pensar» o algún otro ejercicio para el que hacía falta que un axón entrase en negociaciones con otro. Pese a mis dudas, estaba capacitado para eso.

—Bueno, pero vamos ahora.

Avisé que me iba por un «problema familiar»

—¿Va caminando? — pregunté.

—¡Claro! — me dijo; mi casa quedaba relativamente cerca —, ¿por?

—Porque yo estoy en auto.

—¿Tienes auto? — me preguntó ya con menos bronca, me pareció; o al menos con bastante curiosidad.

—Sí — dije y señalé orgulloso mi Honda Civic blanco —, vamos que lo llevo.

Tuve la sensación de una pequeña victoria.

Es que yo sabía que el señor Bokuto había sido, en su relativamente reciente juventud, dueño de una empresa de ropa de trabajo que había llegado a abastecer a gran parte de las fábricas de Japón. Claro que ya nada quedaba de todas las promesas que se había hecho allá por principios de los 90' cuando se casó con la madre de Boku-chan y parecía que todo, siempre, iba a ser progreso. Que cada vez tendría más operarios y más stock y más clientes. Yo sabía que su departamento había sido el último botín salvado de una quiebra atroz que le destrozó la vida a él, a su esposa, a sus padres y a los padres de su esposa mucho antes de que su vida terminara. Y que ya no había autos ni viajes a Europa, ni escapadas al teatro o a cenar. Yo sabía que envidiaba a cualquiera que tuviera un auto.

Y yo tenía el mío.

Por otra parte, si bien todavía no me hallaba con el coco en la hamaca paraguaya y me quedaba pendiente ni más ni menos que la amenaza de no poder ver a Bokuto nunca más, me parecía que había adelantado un mínimo paso. Estaba llevando a quien yo quería que fuese mi suegro (pese a su rechazo) a casa, a mi casa, en auto, en mi auto.

Es cierto que en el viaje no hablamos de nada y que llegamos y tampoco hablamos de nada.

Le ofrecí agua, café o té. No aceptó nada, como era de esperar. Supongo que creía que las tazas tenían semen derretido en el borde o algo así. No se animó a entrar al dormitorio.

Cuando dos horas más tarde, Boku-chan entró despreocupado al grito de «¡Bebé, llegué!», se encontró conmigo sentado en el piso repasando mi álbum de figuritas de E.T. y a su padre parado mirando por la ventana.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete de aquí! — gritó Boku-chan, con sus tan característicos cambios de humor — ¿Por qué lo dejaste entrar, Oikawa?

Cuando le presentas tu novia a tu papá, él puede estar más o menos contento, más o menos indiferente, más o menos decepcionado.

Te va a decir que es linda, o que es simpática. Puede, incluso, llegar a decirte que, -y discúlpalo- cree que esa chica no es para tí. Pero nunca, nunca se va a creer con derecho a insultarte, humillarte y hasta pegarte por eso.

Ahora, preséntale un novio y vas a ver cómo las cosas cambian.

—Cállate la boca. Él te va a decir algo — dijo el señor Bokuto y tuve que hablar.

—Te vas a tener que ir, Boku-chan —dije, mirando el piso.

—¡Estás loco! — fue la reacción lógica.

—Sal un rato, tengo que hablar con mi hijo — me ordenó; miré a Boku-chan, miré a su padre y para no llorar delante de ellos, me fui a dar una vuelta.

La ciudad era un montón de cuadrados grises, con árboles grises, autos grises, colectivos grises, perros grises.

Me senté en una plaza.

Me comí las uñas.

A los quince minutos volví.

El departamento estaba vacío.

Por un mes, no tuve más noticias de Bokuto Kotarou.


	8. Capítulo 8

Estacioné el auto a una distancia prudencial del departamento de los papás de Boku-chan. Me pasaba ahí todo el tiempo en que no estaba dando clases o estudiando. Parecía un agente del FBI de esos de películas cómicas. Por lo ineficaz, digo. No sé si me dormía en los momentos culminantes o qué, pero después de unos cuantos días, me di cuenta de que así no iba a ningún lado. Una tarde vi que su hermano entraba en la casa con su novia y lo vi salir unas horas después. Dos o tres mañanas después, su mamá salió a hacer compras. Pero nunca vi aparecer ni a su padre, ni a Bokuto.

No sabía qué pasaba.

Cuando llamé por teléfono, al escuchar mi voz, ni siquiera me insultaron. Nada. No me dijeron nada y me cortaron.

Yachi e Iwaizumi, al ver mi estado anímico, también llamaron. Y no tuvieron mejor suerte. La única noticia me vino al mes de mano de Yukie.

—Hola, ¿está Kotarou, por favor? —preguntó desde el teléfono de su casa, yo estaba al lado, nervioso como la primera vez que fui a una disco gay.

—¿Quién es? —Quiso saber de malos modos desde el otro lado la bestia de Kouki.

—Shirofuku Yukie —dijo Yukie, hasta ese momento no sabía que mi gran amiga conocía al amor de mi vida. Y después de esa llamada vino un pequeño interrogatorio.

Resultó ser que ella era manager de su equipo de vóley, yo sabía que le había visto cara familiar a Bokuto y resulta que salía con el cuarto mejor ace de Japón. Aunque a decir verdad, no tiendo a prestar atención a las caras, pero me sentía particularmente ofendido de que él no sepa quién era yo.

—Ah, sí, espera que lo llamo —y la bestia se fue a cumplir su cometido.

—¿Bokuto?

—¿Yukie? ¿Qué paso? Es raro que me llames.

—Sí, lo es, pero no te vengo a hablar como tu amiga, si no como amiga de Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru.

—Ah...

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Yukie.

Parece que hubo un silencio largo, como de telenovela. Yukie, a diferencia de mí, ya estaba acostumbrada a la peculiar personalidad de Bokuto. Hasta ese momento para mi desconocida, ya que viví un mes en plena felicidad de armonía, solo lo veía enojado con su familia y me parecía de lo más normal.

—Mal.

—¿Qué te hicieron tus padres?

—Nada en comparación con lo que me hizo Oikawa.

—¿Qué te hizo Oikawa?

—No quiero hablar de eso, no quiero saber nada de él. Estoy superando un mal rato —Yukie, sin intención de ofenderlo no pudo evitar reírse, ya que jamás había visto a Bokuto salir de sus depresiones por sí mismo, siempre recurría a Kuroo o Akaashi, nombres desconocidos para mí hasta el momento—. No sé cómo me pude equivocar tanto. Gracias por preocuparte, pero no te llames nunca más como "amiga de Oikawa Tooru" y dile a él que tampoco llame.

—Pero...

—Nada, no tengo nada más que decir.

—Dejame decirte algo, Bokuto Kotarou, estas siendo un idiota.

—Quiero descansar.

No aguanté más, le saqué el teléfono a Yukie y bueno, te imaginarás.

—Bokuto, no sé de qué hablas pero...

Silencio.

—Boku-chan, quiero verte ¿qué pasa, Boku-chan?

Silencio.

—Bokuto...

Y, como era de esperar, cortó.

.

.

.

Pasé otro mes en la más profunda depresión.

Ni mis amigos, ni mis alumnos (olvidé mencionar que ahora estoy haciendo paralelamente al último año de mi carrera un curso acelerado para ser profesor), ni los chicos del club (a donde Bokuto jamás volvió) podían servirme de alivio.

Mi trabajo me gustó siempre, me sigue gustando.

Me emociona pensar que puedo hacer alguna cosa para que los demás tengan ganas de leer sobre el espacio, el cuerpo humano o las plantas. Y en general no lo hago nada mal. Pero bueno, en ese momento, el trabajo no me servía de nada.

Daba las clases de memoria.

Corregía los trabajos como si fuesen de matemáticas.

Los chicos que se reían conmigo dos días a la semana, ahora acompañaban mi ceño fruncido y asentían a todo lo que decía.

Por suerte uno tiene madre, el buen lugar al que parece que siempre queremos volver.

Mamá vino de visita como hacía habitualmente con su radar a cuestas cuando notaba que el nene (el nene soy yo, el único varón de la familia) andaba un poco mal. La señal más clara la tenía cuando yo no aparecía por casa los fines de semana libres a compartir el incomprensible optimismo familiar, regado de buenas intenciones, promesas de un progreso que jamás se cumpliría y una felicidad que es buena porque asoma allá, en la raya del horizonte.

Primero vinieron las noticias del barrio y los familiares lejanos, el asombro por casamientos, herencias, accidentes, estafas menores, todas de gente a la que yo hacía cuatro años que ni veía y no tenía ninguna gana de ver, pero que mamá insistía en que pertenecieran a mi vida cotidiana.

Después pasamos a terrenos más personales.

—Papá pregunta por qué no vas —Era siempre el comienzo.

—Estoy ocupado, má, dile que estoy muy ocupado por el trabajo que me consiguió. Y también dile que le estoy muy agradecido —contestaba yo sin despegar los ojos de una descripción delirante de la fotosíntesis. El chico lo comparaba con Goku pidiendo la energía al planeta, en el caso pidiendo dióxido de carbono.

—Ah, bueno, yo le digo... —decía mamá, y yo sabía que no faltaba nada para la pregunta que tenía anudada en el cuello. "Va a preguntar por Bokuto, me juego mi copia original de E.T. a que va a preguntar por Bokuto", pensé.

Siguió preparando el té, colocando cuidadosamente en un plato los manjuus que había traído y como si no importase preguntó:

—¿Y el chico que estuvo viviendo acá? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Bokuto Kotarou, no?

"¡Lo hizo! ¡Pudo hacerlo! ¿Qué carajo contesto?" pensé.

—Se fue.

—Sí, de eso me di cuenta, pero, ¿por qué? Eran buenos amigos, ustedes, ¿no? —insistía.

—Sí, claro. Bueno... mucho no lo conocí —no levantaba la vista del ejercicio que estaba corrigiendo.

—¿Cómo? ¡Si estaba viviendo acá!

—Sí, no, lo que quiero decir es... dejalo ahí, mamá.

—Pero eran buenos amigos.

—Sí, digamos que sí.

Y entonces, como empujada por vaya uno a saber por qué, hace la pregunta que durante años no se había animado a hacer. La pregunta que durante años temí y ansié que hiciese.

—¿Eran buenos amigos o eran pareja? —preguntó, finalmente, si tenía o no un hijo homosexual. El único, para darle más intensidad al asunto.

Estaba buscando la confirmación de lo que venía sospechando desde hacía tanto, desde que dejó de preguntar por mi novia, desde que contestaba tantos llamados de amigos a los que nunca conocía.

Pero, ¿habrá querido esa confirmación en serio? ¿O habrá preferido una mentira piadosa para no tener que preguntar más?

Me encontré con 21 años y ninguna gana de mentirle a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

Si siempre supo ¿Por qué me costaba tanto? ¿Por qué no podía contarle todo y pedirle ayuda?

Estaba hablando de amor. Tan malo no era.

Era mi mamá, ¿cómo no me iba a entender? Bueno, había tantas madres de amigos míos que al enterarse se tiraban de los pelos, iban de rodillas a todos los templos de la zona con un amuleto para la salud en la mano (porque claro, ser homosexual es una enfermedad) o expulsaban a sus hijos de casa. Ahí tienen, sin ir más lejos, el caso de Bokuto.

"¿Qué estará haciendo Boku-chan en este mismo instante?" pensé, pero eso no me ayudaba a la respuesta que tenía que dar.

Parecía que había llegado el momento de la verdad. Junté coraje y contesté:

—¿Cómo se te ocurre? —me escuché decir y las palabras no eran las que yo siempre creí que iba a usar en estas circunstancias.

Me miró, hizo un silencio, comió de su manjuu.

—Era una broma, ¡qué poco sentido del humor! —Sentándose conmigo a la mesa de la cocina me alcanzo el té.

No sé qué, pero hay algo en el té de mi mamá que no me gusta, será que calienta mucho el agua o que pone demasiadas hojas de té.

Diez minutos de silencio son demasiados para cualquiera. Para mi mamá, es como tres eternidades más Ben Hur, más Lo que el viento se llevó, más Danza con lobos, más Titanic. Pero pasaron diez minutos de silencio y yo no podía corregir un puto ejercicio más y mamá miraba el techo de la cocina y por primera vez desde que la conocía no hizo comentarios sobre una telita de araña que acababa de aparecer ahí colgando, ni hizo una exposición detallada de las bondades del té que ella compraba en su casa.

—Sí, má. Éramos pareja, o algo así... estábamos empezando, pero me parece que se terminó.

Debía ser que teníamos tiempos diferentes, porque nunca en la vida yo había necesitado tanto que ella hablase, que dijese algo, que diera una señal, cualquiera, para saber cómo estábamos. Y nunca en la vida ella estuvo tan callada, tan poco comunicativa.

Justo ella, Miss Talking Head.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —Y estiré la mano para hacerle una caricia.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? No esperaba esto...

—Sí lo esperabas...

—… cierto…

—¿Estás decepcionada?

—¿Por qué? Es tu vida, tú sabrás —no podía levantar los ojos, no podía mirarme.

—¿No me vas a querer más?

—No seas estúpido. Soy tu mamá, ¿cómo no te voy a querer? Si... ¿alguien más lo sabe?

—Mis amigos lo saben, algunos compañeros del trabajo, la tía Saru —en realidad, la tía Saru no era tía, era prima segunda, por el lado de mi papá, pero como era de una edad indefinida e intermedia entre mis padres y yo, y ser "primo segundo" era demasiado burocrático para la relación que tenía con la familia, así que siempre fue "tía".

—¡Saru! ¿Y cómo no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué supo ella antes que yo?

—Porque ella es lesbiana, má —y noté que era demasiado para una tarde. Me acordé de que ella no lo sabía.

—¿Eh? ¿Lesbiana? ¡Claro! —Y rió. Y su risa fue un bautismo nuevo para mí.

Nos abrazamos y me pareció que la foto de ese momento podría haber sido un poster para una campaña de aceptación gay. Lástima que no haya de esas campañas.

—¿Hajime y su pareja Hitoka saben?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Y qué dicen?

—Nada, no tienen nada que decir. Me quieren, soy su amigo. Iwa-chan es como un hermano para mí.

—¿Y mis nietos?

—Ve olvidándolos.

—Yo quiero nietos.

—Por ahora es poco lo que puedo hacer al respecto pero, viste hoy la ciencia avanza que es una barbaridad —quise hacer un chiste.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? No sé, tómalo bien, pasa que por ahí es una tontería o qué sé yo... No te ofendas, yo no entiendo nada de esto... —Me asusté.

¿Una pregunta? ¿Qué? ¿Qué me va a preguntar? ¿Si soy activo o pasivo que es la fantasía de todos los heterosexuales? ¿Me va a preguntar si "ya pasó algo"? ¿Si duele?

¿Qué me irá a preguntar?

—¿No te parece que te puedes enamorar de una chica, no sé, así, una chica buena, aunque tenga el pelo muy cortito? —Respiré aliviado.

—¡Ah, má!... ¿Cómo saberlo? Me parece que no pero... mira, es tan raro todo. Yo no sé por qué me pasa esto a mí. No tengo ni idea. A veces me miro al espejo y no entiendo nada. Y todo es tan extraño que anda a saber si algún día no me gusta alguna chica.

No lo veo, de verdad, me parece que no. Estoy casi convencido, pero asegurarlo no podría. Yo nunca hubiera pensado que me iban a gustar los chicos.

—¿Y no vas a hacer escándalos vestido de mujer y eso, no me vas a robar las pinturas, no?

—No, por ahí no se me dio. Por ahora no se me dio.

—¿Y en el barrio quién sabe?

—No sé, al barrio hace mucho que no voy... Ah, el que sabe es el hijo del señor Sugawara.

—¿Él también, no?

—Sí, él también —dije y no quise ni recordar cómo fue que mutuamente nos enteramos. Era otra historia, habían pasado muchos años.

—Pero a él se le nota mucho más, a ti no.

—Tuve más suerte.

—¿Más suerte por qué? Será más obvia su preferencia en la cama pero es una excelente persona. —mi mamá me estaba dando lecciones de corrección política.

—Tienes razón, má.

—Bueno, pero a papá no le digas nada. Él es más chapado a la antigua ¿recuerdas? —hubo otro silencio, este mucho más corto, y finalmente preguntó lo que de verdad tenía ganas de saber—. Y ahora cuéntame, ¿qué pasó con Bokuto?

Le hablé de mis últimas penurias, le conté lo que sabía de tía Saru y algunas otras cosas más.

Nos abrazamos, reímos y lloramos.

De todas las cosas que tiene mi mamá, lo que más me gusta, es que sea mía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Perdón por la espera, la verdad es que hay ideas pero como me enferme no tenia ganas de llevarlas al papel. Hoy me puse a escribir como loca y esto es lo que salio._

Espero los disfruten y nos vemos en una semana ~


End file.
